1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for the towing of a disabled ship by means of a wire prepared for that purpose, said wire being connected with a buoy adapted to be released in connection with a disabling of the ship.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Several cases are known, in which the engine of a tanker has broken down and where the ship has run aground and sprung a leak, following which a major or minor part of the cargo has leaked and caused considerable pollution of the coast, where the tanker has run aground. It has been said that an accident of this kind in recent times would have been avoided in recent times if the disabled ship had been provided with a wire prepared for the towing of the ship, said wire being connected with a buoy, which has been disengaged from the disabled ship and which is provided with a painter, by means of which a salvage ship could pull a wire free and rig a tow wire without having to put any persons on board the disabled ship. This arrangement has been proposed in the magazine SEAWAYS, March, 1993, p. 31. In this known arrangement the buoy is connected with the disabled ship at the port side somewhat astern of midship. In the proposed arrangement there is a great possibility that the buoy will come to rest against the ship's side and consequently be inacessible to a salvage ship which is to prepare for a towing.
The object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of the kind mentioned by way of introduction, by means of which arrangement a great possibility exists that a salvage ship can establish a tow wire by means of which the disabled ship can be towed away from the endangered coast.